New chairman Jose Avellana appointed for IBC-13 this year with new programs, privatization process
January 16, 2014 8:32 AM Sequestered broadcaster IBC-13 expecting to increase in 2014 to be a "better" year with new programs, new management and bidding for privatization of the network under the control of the government, its chairman said on Tuesday night. On the sidelines of the network's trade launch, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) appointed in January 1, 2014 with the new chairman Jose Avellana said, "I think we should do more look good and feel good this year. Feel-good programming involved in entertainment production unit under Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, new talents and much improved revenues, net profit and income." Earlier, he said the network's losses in the second half of 2013 would likely mimic the P2.8 billon hemorrhage in the January to June period. An insider said officials of IBC-13 led by Lito Cruz have been holding meetings with prospective buyers of the network when the workers represented by the union for the results. He said the bulk of the network's expenses is for talents. "It's a manpower industry. You require people not only on-cam talents but also the backroom, writers, directors and cameraman," he said. The source said many of the workers against the sale of IBC-13 because it is doing well anyway as shown by the lack of commercials coming in for the network. Hopefully, IBC-13 would be able to “send all the best” once more once and privatized about, like what they did in the 70’s and 80’s (hence its slogan at that time). IBC-13 is learning the ropes in terms of controlling their own productions, he said. As they procured for live outside broadcast (OB) vans and live cameras, live phone patches and of virtual news graphics while utilizing social media and a working website. Avellana said IBC-13 will spend P3 billion this year to launch new programs, the much improved headquarters of Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City and the recommendation of the Governance Commission for Government Owned and Controlled Corporations (GCG). According to the broadcaster’s financial statements, which can be downloadable on the Commission on Audit website, in calendar year 2012, Channel 13 incurred PHP 655 million in capital deficiency, improved from PHP 698 million in the audited financial position as of 2011. Because of that, the network does not allowed to sell the station due to implementing of privatization process, including buyers. "Coming off our strong performance in the last quarter of 2013, specifically in Visayas and Mindanao, we are looking at a more competitive, more energetic, more innovative IBC this coming year," Avellana said. The station is currently ranked the No, 3 spot to compete with the Big 2 which has struggled for ratings in an industry. Reaching the top in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Roxas, Davao, Cagayan de Oro and General Santos in the fourth quarter of 2013. Under its proposed floor prices for the three packages, the floor price of TV station IBC-13 (package 1) is set at P1.9 billion, the four AM radio stations (Radyo Budyong) (package 2) at P78 million for approximately P2 billion, FM station 89 DMZ (DZMZ-FM) (package 3) at 130 million and Wave 915 (DWAV-FM) (package 4) at 120 million.. As it faces the challenges of the future, IBC-13 strengthens its alliance with its six wholly-owned subsidiaries, strategically positioningitself in key areas: film, music recording, radio, post-production, corporate video productions, marketing and sales, program syndication, and props and prosthetics. In the coming years, IBC-13 continues to revolutionize the broadcast industry by reinventing and producing huge of entertainment productions and news is delivered using the latest in technology. Apart from setting up for IBC-13 as a competitor to major networks such as ABS-CBN and GMA-7. With the new programs, Avellana said, "Hopefully, we could improve our audience share on the whole both here in Metro Manila and nationwide. " These new shows are Janella in Wonderland, APO Tanghali Na!, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, The Million Second Quiz, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, Dingdong n' Lani, Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, Hell's Kitchen and Only Me and You. IBC-13's programs which has been also gained a strong, such as Express Balita, News Team 13, Report Kay Boss!, Good Take, Forum ni Randy, Snooky, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Bitag, Joey & Teysi, KapinoyLand, NBA, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Chinatown TV and Viva-produced Born to be a Superstar, as well as the Viva Tagalog movies Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks. Avellana said the network's audience share has grown to between 25-30 percent from 21 percent three years ago. At present, the network's 38 TV, 12 AM radio stations and 9 FM radio stations around the country cover 88.6 percent of the national urban population. Avellana said the company aims to reach 100 percent this year. IBC's international channels Global IBC and INN International also reach overseas Filipinos in 79 countries and territories in four continents. "Beyond geography, we're taking IBC-13 one step ahead towards becoming a full media venture," Avellana said. IBC-13's current digital media platforms - the flagship werbsite IBC.com.ph, news site News.IBC.com.ph, 89DMZ.com and WAVE891.fm - complement the network's full service offerings in the emerging online media. IBC-13 started out in 1960 as a private company known as Inter-Island Broadcasting Corp. It was later sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) in 1986 as part of the recovery of ill-gotten wealth. It is under the Secretary Herminio Coloma's office, along with PTV-4 and RPN-9 television networks. 'IBC-13 studios' *Philippine Herald Bldg., 61 Muralla, Intramuros, Manila (1960-1975) *409 Guevarra Street, San Juan (1975-1977) *Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (1977-present)